


It never really ends

by all_alone_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_alone_angel/pseuds/all_alone_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cas, Heaven turned it's back on you." Major spoilers for 5x22</p>
            </blockquote>





	It never really ends

 

_The story started with an Angel. An Angel who raised a man from Hell. _

_The story ended with a Man. A Man who dragged an Angel to Hell. _

_But the story never really ends. _

Dean wanted to breakdown. God he’d just seen his brother throw himself into the fucking pit. The fucking pit to save the world and Dean knew...Dean knew what it was like down there. He just wanted to fight his way down there and haul his brother, both of his brother’s, back topside.

 

He couldn’t though, because he’d made a fucking promise and God, how much did he hate Sammy in that moment for making him make such a stupid promise. But he had made the promise and he’d honour it, even if it killed him.

 

Cas was sat next to him in the passenger seat. In Sammy’s seat. Dean didn’t know why Cas had insisted on riding with him, probably to make sure he didn’t run his car off the road. Not that he’d ever hurt his baby.

 

Having Cas back...it’s weird. He was brought back again. God had given this Angel yet another chance and Dean didn’t know why. He didn’t bring back Gabriel or Zachariah or all those other Angels that had been killed so what made Cas so damn special. Maybe it was because he was the only Angel worth a damn.

 

“What are you gonna do now?”

 

Cas turned to him with a slight shrug.

 

“Return to Heaven I guess. With Michael gone it’ll be total anarchy up there.”

 

Dean couldn’t help a half gasp, half chuckle which escaped from his throat.

 

“You can’t be serious. You’re going to go back to Heaven. To the bastards which have been trying to kill you. Wow, God gives you new and improved wings and suddenly you’re his bitch again, haven’t you learnt anything?”

 

Cas stared at him, his stare quickly turning into a glare.

 

“Dean it’s my home.”

 

“Was your home Cas. I’m fairly certainly they took back the house key when you sided with me. What makes you think they’ll let you back in?”

 

Dean didn’t realise it but he was clinging, clinging to Cas like there was no tomorrow cos damn it...Cas was all he had left. He had Bobby sure but it wasn’t on a day to day basis, for that he needed Cas and right now...he couldn’t lose anybody else he cared for.

 

Cas continued to stare at Dean which forced Dean’s eyes back to the road. He really didn’t like the way Cas was looking at him.

 

“What do you want from me Dean?”

 

Dean shook his head and briefly considered whether running his car off the road would be a better fate than this conversion.

 

“Fuck all, I don’t need anything. Go be Heaven’s bitch if that’s what you want.”

 

Dean expected Cas to duck out when. To fly away back to Heaven without so much as a goodbye...but he didn’t. The Angel just sat calmly next to him, in silence for the rest of the ride.

 

**

_Dean kept expecting to wake up and find Cas gone but it never happened. The Angel pretty much never left his side. Just remained with him and...it was nice. To have him there, to have someone there was nice. _

_Dean considered Sam’s words a few times. Considered going to Lisa and Ben but he just...he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring Demons and Supernatural shit to their door and put them in danger because that would happen. The Devil might be chained back in Hell but Demons and monsters still all wanted a piece of Dean Winchester. _

_So Dean Cas kept fighting. Across the country they just kept going and not stopping. Dean never asked Cas to bring back Sam because he knew the Angel couldn’t and he never sought out a crossroads Demon because Sam had asked him not too.  _

_So they fought and saved people and did what Winchester’s did best. And yeah things changed between them, things evolved and...it wasn’t completely to surprising to them but still a big shock. _

_More than anything though, Dean was grateful. Grateful that Cas had stayed when he could have just flown back up to Heaven. He was grateful for everything Cas had done for him and if Cas was honest, he was grateful to Dean, for not allowing him to go back to Heaven. For not allowing him to make the biggest mistake he would have ever made. _

_And above all that, above all the pain and the grief they felt for Sam and the deep seated love they felt for each other there was a calm, just a gentle calm of happiness which surrounded them every day because they knew they had each other. _

_And although Dean never knew it, he found the reason that God saved Cas time and time again over all the other Angels. It was quite simple. Cas had been created just for this, just for Dean. To protect him, to save him, to fight with him and above all, to watch over and love him. _

_The story never really ends and Dean and Cas’ story will go on long after the credits roll. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the ending of this episode with a passion. Apparently my muse did to because it came home to me.


End file.
